Gotham Academy for Girls
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Gotham Academy for Girls is the top rated school in America. Only the highest ranking students can get into it. Then everything turns upside down when a new teacher is employed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

Ch 1

Raven woke up and got dressed in her uniform. It consisted of a white blouse, black blazer, and a black skirt. She combed through her dyed purple hair. It complimented with her athymest eyes. Of course it was against school regulations, but she didn't care. It was completely boring with everyone wearing the same thing. Gotham Academy for Girls was a private school which belonged to the rich and powerful. It was only a few years ago when they started accepting applications for scholarships. Raven was one of the scholarship girls.

She hated being stuck around snooty rich girls. Raven didn't even apply; it was them that found her. She would have left but the public school system was too boring for her. There weren't any other school system that could challenge her academically. So she sucked in her pride and indulged in her studies. Raven didn't have any friends and she didn't care. All that mattered was getting out of there and never seeing those girls ever again.

"Raven!" Arella shouted from downstairs.

Letting out a sigh Raven grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. Going into the kitchen Arella handed her a cup of tea. Raven gladly took it. She had a feeling she was going to need it to relax.

"Honestly, Raven I don't know why you dyed your hair. You know it's against school regulation."

"All the more reason why I like it."

"I don't see what's wrong with your black hair. It's very pretty."

"It has nothing to do with that."

"Then why did you dye it?"

"To express my own individuality."

"You can do that without dying your hair."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"How are you going to make friends with your hair like that?"

"I don't want to make any friends and even if I did it shouldn't matter what color my hair is."

"I'm just concerned that you're not social. It isn't healthy to be isolated from everyone."

"I'm not isolated from everyone."

"You know what I mean."

"Can we just go already?"

Raven put her cup in the sink and headed out the door. Arella sighed as she put her cup in the sink. They seemed to be fighting more and more as of late. She couldn't understand it herself. They didn't use to be like this. Grabbing her purse and keys she headed out the door. The whole car ride was completely quiet. Raven stared out the window. Arella dropped her off then headed off to work.

Gotham Academy for Girls was an old building. It had a medieval air to it. The stone was grey to have a gothic look to it. The academy was surrounded by an iron gate. The lawn out front was huge with a few weeping willow trees. A few picnic tables were spread out and a parking lot was to the right. At the back there was a quad where the girls could eat lunch when the weather was nice. On the inside it looked more modern with black/grey tiles, white walls, and blue lockers. There were about five floors in the building. A spiral staircase sat in the middle leading to each floor and an elevator in the far back.

Raven headed to her locker to put her books away. There were a few students milling about. There was still time before classes started. Once she had what she needed she headed to her class. She avoided anyone she saw in the hallway. Her class was on the third floor. When she arrived Raven headed to the back of the room and sat in her seat.

A few minutes later the other students started piling in. Raven's first class was business. It was required for all of the students to take. Raven actually enjoyed the class. It was a shame that the teacher who used to teach it decided to retire. Now they were getting a new teacher. The whole school was talking about it.

"I wonder who our new teacher is going to be," Kori said.

"I heard that they hired someone who just graduated from grad school," Kitten replied.

"Really!"

"Yeah! And it's someone really young."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I heard that he graduated from college at the age of 15."

"The new teacher is a guy."

"Yeah. Another piece of eye candy to look at."

"That's if he doesn't dress like some geek."

Raven rolled her eyes at the two. 'Great. My two least favorite people have arrived.' Kori and Kitten were the two most popular girls in school. Kori Anders had long red hair, big green eyes, and tannish/orange skin. Kitten Moth had long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. They seemed like polar opposites with Kori's naivety and Kitten's manipulative nature. Raven liked to call them the 'Barbie Girls' because they seemed so fake trying to act like perfect angels. The three of them had an instant dislike of each other when they first met.

Raven quickly ignored their conversation. Who cares if their new teacher was cute or not? Sometimes she wondered about the girls in her school. It was a wonder how they keep their required GPA. There were a few more minutes before the class started. The teacher still hadn't shown up. Everyone kept talking about what the new teacher would look like. Raven was starting to get a headache. She decided to lay her head down before class started.

A click of the door opening was heard. Everyone in the room stopped their conversations and looked towards the door. A collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Raven being curious lifted her head. She blinked once then twice. Standing in front of the classroom was the most handsome man they had ever seen. His back was turned towards them as he wrote his name on the board. He wore a crisp black suit and had short black hair. When he was done writing his name he turned towards them. The man had an exquisite face. He had a perfect nose and chiseled chin. What really caught Raven's attention were his eyes. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She didn't think she had ever seen that shade before. It was a mixture between midnight, navy, ocean, and light blue. Raven could have gotten lost in those eyes forever. They seemed to be hypnotizing her.

Realizing what she was doing Raven shook her head. 'Great! Now I'm turning into one of them.' Trying to focus once again she looked at what he wrote on the board. 'Mr. Grayson.' Raven kept her eyes glued to the board lest she get lost in his eyes again. She didn't know what came over her. It was like another person had inhabited her body when she looked at him.

"Good morning, class. I'll be your new teacher for the rest of the year," Mr. Grayson said.

A collective sigh was heard. Raven simply rolled her eyes and she could have sworn there were hearts in all the girls' eyes. 'From the way they're acting you would think he just proclaimed himself a god.'

"Why don't we start with attendance so I can learn your names," Mr. Grayson said with a smile.

Raven almost melted when she saw that smile. Her heart rate started to skyrocket. She had to fight down a blush from forming on her face. Mr. Grayson walked over to his desk and picked up the attendance sheet. He started to call out names to know who was here.

"Beecher."

"Here."

"Brauner."

"Here."

"Anders."

"Here."

"Moth."

"Here."

"Painter."

"Here."

"Roth."

"Here."

"Webber."

"Here."

He kept calling out names and marking down who was present. His voice sounded like silk and velvet. It was smooth and deep. There wasn't anything pubescent about him at all. Raven actually had trouble concentrating to the lesson which was a first. 'Hopefully the rest of the day will be better. It's not like I'll see him again after class.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Ahsokalo: **Glad you like it

**psychic soul (Guest): **I'm glad you liked it

**angie1la: **Here's the next chapter

Ch 2

The rest of the day seemed to go by without much incident. By the time Raven made it to her second class everyone was talking about Mr. Grayson. It was actually annoying to hear about it all day. She couldn't understand her reaction towards him. She blamed it on her fight with her mother and lack of sleep. Deciding not to worry about it she concentrated on her lessons.

It was now lunch time, Raven was at her locker changing out her books. The halls were filled with girls talking to their friends and heading to the lunch room. It actually gave her a migraine hearing all the chatter. She was too busy trying to relieve her migraine that she didn't hear someone call her name. A pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. A tap on her shoulder made Raven jump and quickly turn around. She came face to face with Mr. Grayson.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Mr. Grayson apologized.

"It's fine," Raven replied. Somehow her migraine suddenly disappeared.

Mr. Grayson gave her a gorgeous smile. "I like your hair."

"Huh."

"You're the only one who actually looks different in this school."

"Thank you. Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you could show my cousin around. She'll be staring here tomorrow."

"I guess."

"Great! I'll see you later."

With that Mr. Grayson headed down the hall. Raven just stood there staring after him. 'Ok…that was weird.' Brushing off the odd encounter she closed her locker and headed towards the cafeteria. She could hear the whispers as she walked down the hall. Purposely ignoring them she headed inside the cafeteria. It was swarmed with students and even louder than the hallways. Making her way towards the lunch line she waited. There wasn't anything to eat so Raven settled for herbal tea. Paying for her lunch she went to her usual table in a secluded area. Most of the time she sat reading, this time she decided to people watch while she sipped her tea.

There wasn't much to see with everything being the same. There was the athletic table that all the sporty girls sat at. Next to that was the artistic table. Right smack in the middle of the cafeteria was the popular table. The school was like any other minus the boys being around. Most of the girls were gossiping about the new teacher. 'It's a good thing he isn't in here.'

Xxxx

Kori and Kitten sat down eating their lunch. They basically ran the whole school since they were ridiculously rich.

"Can you believe how cute our new business teacher is," Kitten gushed.

"Yes! Did you see his eyes? They were the most mysterious blue I ever saw," Kori replied.

"I know. I could stare into his eyes all day."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"If he does then she's one lucky woman."

"That's for sure."

"And even if he didn't we could date him."

"How's that?"

"He's only 22 years old, which means he's only five years older than us. We could practically date him since we're so close in age."

"Never thought about it that way."

"Since we're the most popular and richest girls in school there's no reason for him not to date us."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well first we need to get him to notice us."

Xxxx

Raven was glad to be in her last class. The day was starting to take its toll on her. Everything was just weird ever since that new teacher showed up and Raven didn't like it. There was no excuse for her reaction towards him. She blamed it on her teenage hormones. Once she went back home she'd sort things out.

Sitting at her desk she couldn't believe what she saw. 'My luck cannot be that bad.' Standing in front of the class was none other than Mr. Grayson. Raven let out a slight groan. Now she had to see him at the beginning and end of the day. 'I can't believe he teaches this class too. It was bad enough that I couldn't concentrate in business class now I won't be able to concentrate in here either.' Raven slouched in her chair wishing that the earth would swallow her whole. She hoped that he wouldn't see her; of course, luck was not on her side today. He was turned facing the class after writing on the board. As fate would have it he looked straight at her. He let an award winning smile grace his lips when he saw her. Raven wanted to die right then and there.

"Ok, class…I'm your new detective teacher. I've already met most of you and if you don't know my name it's Mr. Grayson. We'll start by reading chapters 32 and 33 and doing the activities."

Everyone started to do what he said. He had the same effect as his other classes. The girls couldn't help but stare and hang onto his every word. Raven had to mentally shake her head. 'This day couldn't get any worse.' The final bell rang signaling the end of the day. Raven was actually glad about that. Grabbing her stuff she headed to her locker to grab the rest of her homework.

Pushing her way through the hoard of girls she made it outside. As soon as she made it to the gates loud thunder could be heard. Lightning flashed through the sky. The girls rushed to their cars or their awaited ride to get home before it started to rain. 'That's just perfect.' Walking through the gates she headed down the street. It would take her two hours to arrive home on foot so she didn't see any point in trying to run. The sky started to turn grey and started to drizzle. She kept her head down and continued on her way.

A black BMW turned around the corner and slowly made its way down the street. Raven didn't notice when the car stopped. A man stepped out of the car and made his way towards her. Keeping her head down it took her a minute to realize that the rain was no longer hitting her. Confused Raven looked up into the face of Mr. Grayson.

"Why are you walking in the rain?"

"So I can get home."

Mr. Grayson frowned at that. He didn't think that it was right for a girl to be walking by herself. "You didn't have a ride?"

"My mother works late."

"Well I'll give you a ride."

"That's not necessary."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

Mr. Grayson took her bag and led her to his car. After she was in he put her bag in the back and got behind the wheel.

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson," Raven said.

"Not a problem and it's Richard. Outside of school you can use my first name. I'm only Mr. Grayson inside of school," Richard said with a smile.

"Ok," Raven replied quietly.

"Great! Now where do you live?"

Raven gave him the directions to her house. It was nice and comfortable inside the car. The heat was turned on making it cozy. Soft music played from the speakers. Raven looked out the window the entire ride. She thought it was strange that a teacher was driving her home. It didn't help that her stomach was forming knots being so close to him. At least in school she was at the back of the room and he was in the front. It felt like she was being suffocated. At least the silence was comfortable and there was no need to fill it. She almost fell asleep before he finally arrived at her house.

"Here we are."

"Thanks for the ride Mr.-Richard."

"You're welcome."

Raven grabbed her bag from the back seat then left the car. Walking up to her house she unlocked her door and went inside. After seeing that she was safely inside Richard pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

Raven went upstairs and went to take a shower. It felt nice to get out of those wet clothes. The hot water felt good on her cold skin. Once she was done she dressed in her pajamas. In her room she did her homework until her mom came home.

"Raven!" Arella yelled from downstairs.

Getting up from her desk she headed downstairs. She found her mother in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"How was school?"

"Ok."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"We got a new business/detective teacher today."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"How exciting."

"Not really."

"Well I'm glad you had a good day."

"How was work?"

"Oh…same old, same old."

"Nothing exciting."

"Not in the least."

"What are we having for dinner?"

"I thought I'd make pasta."

Raven watched her mother pull out the necessary ingredients. Grabbing the kettle she filled it with water then set it on the stove.

"No one mentioned your hair?"

"What's there to mention?"

"Honestly, Raven."

"No one cared. I don't see why you do."

"You only have one more year there and I don't want you getting kicked out."

"There wasn't a rule that said I couldn't dye my own hair."

"That's not the point."

"Well…Mr. Grayson said he liked it."

"The new teacher."

"Yes."

"Why would he say that?"

"I assume to butter me up so I could show his cousin around school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Apparently she'll be attending the academy."

"Are you sure he didn't want something more?"

"Of course not. What exactly are you implying?"

"I just want you to be careful around him."

"You make it sound like he's going to rape me."

"You never know."

"Oh please! I'm sure there's a rule against teacher's dating students."

"Just keep your guard up."

"You're being ridiculous."

Raven made her tea then headed back to her room. A moment longer and she would have started yelling at her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

**Coldblooded-Assassin: **Thank you. I'm glad you like my stories

**Ophelia'song: **I'm glad you like it. Here's the update.

**none (Guest): **Here's the update.

**Nightstar16 (Guest): **Here's the update

Ch 3

Raven woke up groggy and irritable. She already knew that today was going to be terrible. Getting out of bed she went through her normal routine. Her mom dropped her off really early since she had a meeting to get to. There weren't any students in the parking lot. The ground was still wet from the rain yesterday. Raven walked into the school and to her locker. When she was putting away her stuff someone tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around she came face to face with Mr. Grayson and a girl about her age.

"Hello, Raven. This is my cousin Donna. You'll be showing her around."

It took her a minute to remember what he was talking about. 'Oh right. He wants me to show his cousin around.'

"I'm sure you two will get along great."

With that said he left to go do something. Raven turned back to the girl in front of her. She didn't feel like showing anyone around, but she had already said she would. And she hated breaking promises.

"Is there any place you wanted to start off in particular?" Raven asked.

"I guess that cafeteria," Donna replied.

Raven showed her where the cafeteria was. The whole walk there was completely quiet. Raven wasn't sure what to say to this girl. She just wanted to get this whole tour over with. Donna kind of felt awkward because of the silence and kept looking around at her surroundings.

"Ssssoooooo…what do you do around here for fun?" Donna asked to break the silence.

"There are clubs and sports you could join," Raven replied.

"Oh! What clubs are you apart of?"

"None."

"But I thought they required their students to partake in at least one extracurricular activity."

"I have a longer commute from home so they make an exception as long as I keep my grades up."

Another period of silence engulfed them. "This is the cafeteria."

Donna looked up and saw that they had arrived at their destination. For the next two hours Raven showed the whole school to Donna and explained everything to her. Once that was over they went their separate ways and headed to class. Raven ended up being a few minutes late since she had to walk to the other side of the school and head upstairs. Luckily she had Mr. Grayson and wasn't marked absent. By the end of the tour she was exhausted and promised herself, she would never do anything like that again.

The lesson made her feel a little bit better since she enjoyed the class. This time she actually paid attention and didn't waste her time thinking about Mr. Grayson. It was probable just a onetime reaction since he just came here. At least that's what she told herself. As the class ended she packed up her stuff and leave when Mr. Grayson called her back. When all the students left he spoke to her.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Grayson asked.

"Yes."

"Well…I wanted to thank you for showing my cousin around for me."

"It wasn't a problem."

"Well I won't keep you."

Mr. Grayson filled out a late pass and handed it to her. Raven left and headed to her next class. She thought over their conversation and thought it was strange. There was no reason for him to even ask that question. Then she couldn't get his question out from her head.

Xxxx

Donna made it to her first class. She had Technology with Mr. Stone. When she arrived she showed him her schedule and he sat her up front.

"Ok class we got a new student. Her name's Donna and I hope you guys make her feel welcome."

"Today we're going to start on a new project. You guys are going to design your own program. The project will be due at the end of the year and ya'll have class time to work on it."

With that being said Mr. Stone handed out the rubric for the project. Donna was actually dumbfounded by this. She didn't know a thing about computers. How was she going to design her own program? She was just glad he didn't let her introduce herself to the class. Looking around the room she saw that all the girls started working on the project. Donna groaned silently to herself.

"Do you need some help?" asked a girl sitting beside her.

Donna jumped slightly at the sudden voice. Looking over she saw a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

The girl smiled at her. "I'm Barbra."

"Donna."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I would very much like that, thank you."

"No problem."

Barbra explained everything about computers that they were taught that year. Donna made sure to take plenty of notes. Mr. Stone walked around to see how everyone was doing and if they needed anything. The period ended and Donna hadn't even started on her project. Barbra showed her to her next class even though she didn't need it. Her next class was science with Mr. Logan. She went through the process of showing her schedule again. Donna was assigned to be partners with a girl named Toni.

"Hi," Donna greeted when she sat down.

"Ellow," Toni replied in a British accent.

"Ok class settle down. Today we're going to look at the different stages of meiosis and mitoses."

Mr. Logan handed out a sheet of paper explaining what they had to do. Today seemed to be a really easy day for Donna besides the whole technology class. The day raced by and it was now time for lunch. Donna made it to the cafeteria. The lines weren't that long and got her lunch. The only thing now was to find a place to sit. Looking around the room looked like there was nowhere to sit. Then she saw someone who looked familiar in a corner. Sighing to herself she walked to the table.

"May I sit her?" Donna asked when she arrived at the table.

"Free country. You can sit wherever you want," Raven replied not letting her eyes leave the page of her book.

Donna took a seat in front of her and poked at her food. She wasn't sure if she should eat it. On her plate was pizza, mac & cheese, and what appeared to be cold slaw. It somewhat looked edible. Looking around the room she saw everyone laughing and goofing off. She started to miss her friends back home. Her parents were off on a business trip and didn't feel comfortable leaving her home by herself. So they decided to send her to live with her sister until they came back. Turning back around she noticed that all Raven had was a cup of tea. Donna thought it was strange that she didn't have any food in front of her. Looking at the book she was reading the title said _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe_.

"You enjoy horror books?" Donna asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes."

"What else do you like to do?"

"Meditate."

Another period of silence engulfed them. Donna was trying to come up with something to say. She hated silence and always felt the need to fill it up with noise. A light tap on her shoulder made her jump. Looking behind her she saw Mr. Grayson.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"Why you…never mind. Why are you over here anyways?"

"I wanted to see how your first day was going."

"Ok I guess."

"Nothing exciting happened?"

"Nope."

Richard took a seat next to her. Looking across the table he saw Raven reading a book. He also noticed that she wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten all day."

"How would you know?"

"I don't. I just figured you should at something."

"What and when I eat is none of your concern."

Donna watched the whole exchange between the two. It was just like Richard to be concerned about people. Though it looks like Raven could have cared less about his concern. She would have laughed if the conversation wasn't so intriguing.

"Will you give it a rest already," Raven said getting irritated.

"I'm just concerned about your health."

"Well don't be."

"I'll drive you home after school."

"Excuse me."

"That way you won't have to walk home."

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"I never said you were a child. I just don't like the fact you don't have a ride after school."

"So!"

"We can walk out together since we're in last period."

"I don't remember agreeing to let you drive me home."

"It's settled then."

"No it's not."

Richard paid her no mind. Getting up he left the two girls alone.

"Ugh! Is he always like this?" Raven asked looking towards Donna.

"He's a very caring person and can't stand by and let someone struggle," Donna replied trying to contain her laughter. She was probable already red in the face.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. They got up from the table and headed out of the cafeteria. Raven already knew she wasn't looking forward to last period with him being there. 'Today is just not my day.'


End file.
